Fehde
|Nächste= }} Fehde ist die sechzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Glee Clubs geben die Schüler den Lehrern eine Wochenaufgabe. Nachdem Finn Will gestanden hat, dass er Emma geküsst hat, sind die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten und der Streit muss endlich geschlichtet werden. Nach einem Gespräch mit Marley, findet er seinen wirklichen Traum. Durch die Wochenaufgabe entstehen weitere Streits zwischen Ryder und Unique sowie Blaine und Sue. Unique will, dass Ryder, der ein Mädchen im Internet kennengelernt hat, sich von Marley fernhält, da er ihre Beziehung mit Jake zerstörte und hat außerdem das Problem, dass er sie nicht als Frau ansieht. Sue will hartnäckig Blaine zu den Cheerios zurückbringen, um die bevorstehenden Regionals zu gewinnen und ist sich nicht bewusst, dass dieser einen ganz anderen Plan verfolgt, um ihren Terror an der Schule zu beenden. Währenddessen findet Santana in New York die Wahrheit über Brody heraus, der doch nicht das ist, wofür sie ihn eigentlich hielt, was zum Streit zwischen ihr, Kurt und Rachel führt, durch welchen Rachel und Kurt zu einer Entscheidung bezüglich Santana kommen. Handlung thumb|left|Will und Finn erhalten die WochenaufgabeSeit Finns Geständnis, dass er Emma geküsst hat, ist Will passiv aggressiv zu ihm und kocht vor Wut. Dadurch verzweifelt Finn. Die Mitglieder der New Directions geben ihnen die Wochenaufgabe "Fehde", heißt, dass sie Lieder singen, die auf Streitereien zwischen berühmten Musikern basieren, um sich wieder zu vertragen und die New Directions zu den Nationals zu bringen. Nach einen Besuch beim Doktor stellt sich heraus, dass Rachel doch nicht schwanger ist. Santana sagt ihr, dass sie diesen Schreck nutzen soll, um einen genauen Blick auf ihr Leben zu werfen; besonders auf ihre Beziehung. thumb|Brody bei der ArbeitWährendessen arbeitet Brody heimlich, als bezahlter Gigolo. Er singt How To Be A Heartbreaker und tanzt dabei mit einer seiner "Kundinnen". Rachel versucht mit ihren Gefühlen für Brody klarzukommen. Sue versucht Blaine wieder zurück zu den Cheerios zu bringen, doch er will nicht. Sue droht ihm und sagt, dass ihm etwas schlimmes sehr bald passieren wird. thumb|left|Ryder chattet mit seiner InternetbekanntschaftRyder chattet im Internet mit einem mysteriösen Mädchen, die sich "Katie_xoxo" nennt. Er teilt mit ihr persönliche Geheimnisse, darunter auch wie Unique ihn wütend damit konfrontiert hat, dass er Marleys und Jakes Beziehung zerstört hat. Ryder's Beharren darauf, dass Unique eigentlich ein Junge ist, hilft dabei nicht. "Katie_xoxo" schlägt ihm vor, den Streit mit einem Lied zur Wochenaufgabe zu schlichten. thumb|Will möchte Finn besiegenFinn will nicht mit Will singen, der wiederum meint, dass er Finn nur den Glee Club hat leiten lassen, da Finns Leben den Bach runterging und er ihm helfen wollte. Finn hat jedoch sein Vertrauen missbraucht und deshalb möchte Will mit ihm singen und ihn besiegen. Santana lässt weiter kein gutes Haar an Brody, obwohl Rachel sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen will und meint, dass diese zu gut für ihn ist. Während Brody in der Dusche singt, klaut Santana seinen Pager aus seiner Tasche. Sue terrorisiert Blaine damit, dass er wieder zu den Cheerios kommt. Sie fordert ihn zu einem "Feheden Sing-off" heraus, bei welchem sie Mariah Carey vs. Nicki Minaj singen, und bietet ihm an, dass wenn er sie schlägt, seinen Vertrag zerreißen wird, macht aber klar, dass das nicht passieren wird. Marley überzeugt Jake davon, dass sie ihn nicht für Ryder verlassen wird, ihm aber genauso wenig die kalte Schulter zeigen will. Zur Bestätigung gibt sie ihm einen Kuss. thumb|left|Unique ist sauer, dass Ryder sie nicht als Mädchen anerkenntRyder und Unique starten ihr Sing-off mit The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up. Danach will Unique sich nur mit Ryder vertragen, wenn er zugibt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist, wovon Ryder verwirrt ist, weshalb Unique aus dem Chorraum stürmt, da es ihre Sache ist, ob sie sich als Mädchen sieht. Jake erinnert ihn daran, dass im Chorraum jeder so sein kann wie er will. Währrendessen perfektioniert Sue ihren neuen Nicki Minaj-Style und terrorisiert dabei Tina. thumb|Santana konfrontiert BrodySantana besucht Brody in der NYADA und sagt ihm, dass er sich von Rachel fernhalten und sofort ausziehen soll, wobei sie Cold Hearted singt. Finn und Will singen Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way, im 90er Jahre Boyband Style. Es hilft ihnen ihre Wut abzulassen, doch am Ende ist Will nicht bereit Finn zu verzeihen. Finn ist sichtbar verletzt, aber versteht es und dankt Will für alles, was er für ihn getan hat. thumb|left|InterventionAls Santana zurück im Apartment ist, erzählt sie Kurt und Rachel, dass sie einen Job bei "Coyote Ugly" hat. Doch sie lassen sie nicht ausreden, sondern stellen ihr ein Ultimatum: entweder, sie hält sich aus Brodys Leben raus, oder sie muss wieder ausziehen. Santana sagt, dass sie die beiden sehr lieb hat und sie sowas wie ihre Familie sind und sie Leute normalerweise besser einschätzen kann, als die beiden. Nachdem sie darauf bestehen, dass sie sofort auszieht, nimmt Santana ihren Koffer und eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen, die übrigens Rachel und Kurt gehören, mit und geht. "Katie_xoxo" überzeugt Ryder davon, dass wenn die beiden Freunde sind, obwohl sie sich noch nie in echt getroffen haben, darf Unique sich auch genauso wahrnehmen wie er sein will. Blaine und Sue singen I Still Believe/Superbass, doch als Sue mit im dunkeln leuchtenden Sachen und Cheerios auftaucht, gewinnt sie deutlich. thumb|Marley ermutigt FinnAls Marley sieht wie Finn seine Sachen packt, sagt sie ihm, dass er sich zusammenreißen und sich nicht mehr von Will beeinflussen lassen soll. Des Weiteren meint sie, dass er von Natur aus ein Anführer und Lehrer ist, der keine Zustimmung von Will braucht, um es zu beweisen. Finn stimmt zu, entgegnet aber, dass er einen Universitätsabschluss als Lehrer braucht, worauf Marley erwidert, dass er gehen soll, um sich ihn sich zu holen. thumb|left|Die Neulinge tun sich zusammenRyder bietet Marley, Jake und Unique einen Waffenstillstand an, um ihr Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Unique sagt, dass sie, nach ihrem Sing-Off mit Ryder, mit Stolz nach Hause gegangen ist, doch von einer Gruppe populärer Mädchen verfolgt und beleidigt wurde. Alle versprechen ihr den Rücken freizuhalten - zum Erstaunen auch Kitty. Sie gibt zu, dass sie befreundet sind und sie die Nationals gewinnen will. Sue ernennt Blaine, zusammen mit Becky, zum Co-Captain der Cheerios und möchte ihm eine Einweisung ins echte Leben geben. Blaine freut sich im geheimen, zeigt es aber nicht. Er und Sam hatten vorher alles geplant, denn sie wollen das Sues Terror aufhört, bevor sie ihren Abschluss machen, was aber nur geht, indem sie sie von innen heraus zerstören. thumb|KonfrontationAls Brody zu seiner "Kundin" ins Hotel geht, ist er schockiert, als er dort Santana auffindet. Sie lässt ihn allein, um ihn mit Finn zu konfrontieren. Finn fordert von Brody, dass er sofort aus Rachels Leben verschwindet. Brody sagt aber, dass er sie liebt. Darauf meint Finn, dass sie nichtmal weiß, wer er wirklich ist. Sie prügeln sich und zerstören dabei den ganzen Hotelraum. Brody hat keine Chance gegen Finn. Finn sagt Brody, dass er sich von seiner Zukünftigen fernhalten soll und geht. Die New Directions singen wieder vereint Closer. Als Ryder mit "Katie_xoxo" chattet, sagt er ihr, dass er über Marley hinweg ist und fragt, ob sie sich mal treffen wollen. Auf einmal hört Ryder das Geräusch eines zuklappenden Laptops und blickt sich in der Bibliothek um, da er den Verdacht hat, dass Katie evtl. hier sein könnte. Als er sich wieder dem Bildschirm widmet, sieht er, dass sie ohne zurück zuschreiben plötzlich offline gegangen ist, was ihn schockiert. Verwendete Musik *'How To Be A Heartbreaker' von Marina and the Diamonds, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Brody Weston *'The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up' von Elton John/Madonna, gesungen von Unique Adams und Ryder Lynn mit New Directions *'Cold Hearted' von Paula Abdul, gesungen von Santana Lopez mit NYADA-Studenten *'Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way' von *NSYNC/Backstreet Boys, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Will Schuester mit New Directions-Jungs *'I Still Believe/Superbass' von Mariah Carey/Nicki Minaj, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Sue Sylvester mit Cheerios und New Directions *'Closer' von Tegan and Sara, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Closer' von Tegan and Sara, gesungen von Brody Weston Hintergrundmusik *'O Fortuna' aus Carmina Burana, Vorspannmusik Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Ginny Gardner' als Katie Fitzgerald Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 5.37 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Aufgrund der Vorschau ist es möglich, dass zwei Szenen gekürzt wurden. Zum Einen die Brody und Santana Duschszene, da nie gezeigt wurde, wie Brody aus der Dusche sieht und die Blaine/Sue Fehdenszene, wo Sue ihren Nicki Minaj-Look zeigt. *Brittany ist zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Einführung in Jenseits von Gut und Sue abwesend. *In dieser Episode wurden viele Fehden im wirklichen Leben gezeigt: **Blaines/Sues basierte auf der von Mariah Carey/'Nicki Minaj' **Finns/Wills auf der von den Backstreet Boys/'*NSYNC' **Ryders/Uniques auf der von Elton John/'Madonna' **Brodys/Santanas basierte auf keiner, aber es kann als Paula Abdul/'Cold Hearted Snakes' schlussgefolgert werden. *Das ist die Episode, die Jane Lynch bei den Emmy Awards in der Kategorie "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series" einreichte, für welche sie nominiert wurde. Das ist ihre dritte Nominierung (ihre erste war 2010 und ihre zweite 2011; 2012 war sie nicht nominiert). *Als Ryder erwähnt, dass sie die Verwantorlichen sind wenn die anderen graduieren, erwähnt er weder Joe noch Sugar. **Er sagt sogar, dass "wahrscheinlich" Brittany am Ende des Schuljahres ihren Abschluss machen würde und sieht damit irgendwie ihren frühzeitigen Abgang aus der Serie am Ende der Staffel hervor. Fehler *Als Katie und Ryder chatten, schreibt Katie: "Nein es macht dich verrückt", was aber nicht auf dem Bildschirm bis später in ihrer Unterhaltung erscheint. *Ebenso tippt Ryder: "Last question... Bare vs. Shark?", doch als es auf dem Bildschirm erscheint, hat sich "question" zu "questions" geändert und wechselt während der Szene hin und her. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4